bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Renzo Yasutora
: "Sado, you bring shame to our family's name, i have come from home to knock some sense into that thick head of yours. Our dear abuelo is problably turning in his grave at the very thought of how much of a failure you have turned out to be... i will be the one to set you straight" ''-Renzo Yasutora. '''Renzo Yasutora '''is a Fullbring user aswell as a member of the Yasutora Family, and self proclaimed "Single most powerful fullbringer there is". Appearance Renzo bares striking similarities to Sado Yasutora, which comes as no concern, as both he and Renzo himself state that they are related my blood, Renzo going as far so as to refer to Sado as "little brother". Easily the most oustanding aspect of Renzo's physical appearance is his towering stature, a defining signature of the Yasutora family, as Renzo stands overshadowing even Sado himself. Renzo also posessess brutally tan skin from head to toe, while his hair is long and flowing, reaching over his shoulders. Personality Renzo takes great pleasure in just being a member of the Yasutora bloodline, aiming to "restore the family to glory" in his own words. He is unnervingly prideful in a fashion that may seem unpleasant to others, believing the Yasutora invincible. Renzo doesn't care about winning or losing, instead seeking the thrill of the fight itself over all else. As a man proclaimed to be the mightiest fullbringer, Renzo simply salivates at the idea of a strong opponent, believing that the fight of his life is worth dying for, as is the creed of the Yasutora family, as he describes it. History After his abuelo's death, Renzo grew increasingly bitter and shut off from the outside world due to being jealous of Sado whom he believed had robbed him of the right to carry on their grandfathers will. Renzo lost himself in the "family business" and awoke the powers of his fullbring at an early age. He used and abused those powers to claw his way up in life, crushing all whom standed in his way with his tremendous strength, thus leading him to believe he was the strongest of fullbringers. Powers & Abilities Fullbring ' Manos Del Dios Vengativo'(Spanish for ''"Hands of The Vengeful God) is the name of Renzo's fullbring. Like his younger brother Sado, Renzo's fullbring seals itself in the form of his skin alone. When activated, Renzo's arms become covered in a golden spiritual energy which then turn hard becoming solid constructs, highly similar to that of Sado's own power. However, Renzo obtains a total of six extra arms, an extra four erecting from his back and shoulders after activating his fullbring. Quotes ''"When are you going to wake up and accept that this IS our fate?, our family isn't cursed, we've been blessed!, this wonderful power that removes all obstacles in our path, these arms, these fingers that rip and claw mercilessly and tirelessly until there are none left in our way!, come to your senses!, all life exists as forfeit to us!, everything exists to be crushed underneath the shadow of our fists!!" ''-Renzo to Sado in their final conflict. Trivia